


Superhero Tales: Hellzone

by J_A_Phillips



Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [4]
Category: Original Work, Tokusatsu
Genre: Blood and Gore, Immolation, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: A one-shot about one of my original superheroes. As an exchange goes down between to groups of criminals, a hero emerges to put a stop to it. A pretty generic set-up, right? Well, there's kind of a twist...





	Superhero Tales: Hellzone

It was a known cliché for criminals to make exchanges in abandoned buildings or lots on dark and stormy nights. Even hearing about one is enough to make a person roll their eyes at how stereotypical that might be. And yet, there's a reason some still do it: It's become such a cliché and stereotype that no one really expects them to do it anymore. Not to mention the fact that no one ever REALLY likes to be out and about doing any kind of jobs during bad weather. At least, one would think so. However, on this night, in a rundown old apartment building on the outskirts of Hell Valley, Nevada, one of the most humid places in America, there was one group of five individuals who didn't seem to mind it quite as much.

The group of five stood there, waiting in their hooded leather coats, each with the same emblem on their right breast of an inverted golden cross with a blood red X slashed through it. The rain dripped down through the cracks in the building, and the thunder roared loudly while the lightning crackled through the otherwise pitch-black skies. The one in the center of their line-up held a briefcase tightly in his hand, waiting patiently, even as the others started to feel a little agitated. Not from the storm, but from the waiting.

Soon enough, though, their patience paid off, as five men began to file into the apartment they were taking residence in, each with guns concealed in their jackets. The leader of the group, a brunet with a bit of grey in his hair and wearing sunglasses, despite the darkness of the night, walked up to the one carrying the briefcase. He sneered at him, his eyes filled with malice, but the man in the leather coat didn't change his own stoic expression in the slightest.

"...Only you assholes would pick a night and a place like this for this kind of exchange," the leader of this new gang, a man named Jordan Price, declared, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cellphone.

"The Necros Organization prefer to see how committed their clientele are to doing business," the leader of the cloaked individuals explained, pulling his hood down to reveal a somewhat pale-faced young man.

"Pfft, kids today, acting all tough and mysterious and edgelord in their stupid get-ups," one of the gangsters, a blond with icy-blue eyes named Terry, scoffed.

"Don't let their looks fool ya," Jordan replied, pulling up his account on his phone. "These guys aren't as young as they look."

"Uh huh, and next you'll be telling me they're actually a bunch of-" Terry went on, before one of the members of the Necros Organization, a young woman with long dark hair, rushed forward and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. As she did so, her already pale skin started to turn grey, her hazel eyes turned amber, her rounded ears became more pointed, and her canines grew into longer fangs.

"...'Vampires'?" the woman finished with a hiss, the blond man suddenly becoming terrified, all the while his fellow gangsters, save for their leader, all drew guns on his attacker. "Oooh, this one's blood is pumping hard now. I think he's about fifteen seconds away from pissing himself."

"No, I think he's more like 27," another member of the Necros Organization, a young man named Conal, argued. "Bare minimum."

"You think she's gonna drink this one?" a fourth Necros Organization member, this time a woman with a Jersey accent named Layla, inquired.

"His blood or his urine?" Conal asked.

"Either/or," Layla elaborated. "You know she's kind of sick."

"Didn't she bite the last one's penis off?" the fifth, an older-sounding male named Alec, asked, just as the sound of fluid dripping down Terry's leg could be heard. "...Oh, look at that, 22. You were both wrong."

The leader of the gangsters' eyes narrowed as he stared a hole through the head of the Necros Organization members present. "Okay, you made your point."

The leader of the Necros Organization nodded in agreement. "...Cammy, put him down."

"Aww, but Lucas...!" the female vampire, Cammy, whined.

"I said put him down, NOW," Lucas insisted, to which Cammy obeyed, releasing Terry and letting him fall to the floor and scramble away. "...Now, Mr. Price, transfer the funds to our account."

"The goods first," Jordan insisted, holding up the phone to show he hadn't entered his password yet.

Lucas growled a little, but did as asked, holding the briefcase flat out and opening it, revealing the components for some type of rocket launcher. "Satisfied?"

"VERY," Jordan answered with a grin, finishing logging into his own account and sending the funds to the Necros Organization's. With that done, he closed the briefcase and took hold of the handle. "A pleasure doing business with you."

"The Necros Organization thanks you for your donation and your patience in thi-" Lucas replied before stopping, listening intently as the sound of whistling could be heard nearby. "...Do you hear that?"

Cammy tilted her head, confused, until the tune started to sound a bit familiar. "...Is that...'Wrecking Ball'? Why is someone whistling-"

No sooner did she get those words out of her mouth, however, did the wall directly next to Alec come crashing around him, a large wrecking ball slamming through it. He let out a cry of pain as the debris pinned his legs to the floor. Everyone else in the room backed away, the other members of the Necros Organization taking on the same physical changes as Cammy while the gangsters trained their guns on the new entrance to the apartment.

Amidst the dust kicked up from the debris, a single figure emerged through the large hole. Despite the darkness of the area, Cammy could tell that this newcomer was an African-American male in some sort of black hooded football jacket with a fireball logo on the left breast. His hands were in his pockets, and he continued to whistle the song. However, the more distracting feature of him was the fact that his face was covered in burn marks and scar tissue. Even to her, that looked sickening.

"...Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I was supposed to break up the gun exchange in the abandoned apartment building next door," the man declared in a raspy voice, looking mock-embarrassed. "See, this is totally wrong. I'm supposed to kill a bunch of vampire crime lords, not a group of Vampire: The Masquerade cosplayers. Man, and I wasted a perfectly good wrecking ball on your lame asses. You don't even wanna know how expensive those are."

"Who the fuck is THIS guy?!" Terry demanded, his gun shaking in his hands.

"Hey, zip it, McMahon 3:16!" the stranger admonished angrily. "I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with the Necros, and I'm sorry if that turns out to be YOUR word, I feel your pain there."

"Someone get me out of here!" Alec screamed, firmly pinned under the rubble.

"Yeah, in a sec, Legless," the man answered, pulling some sort of flat, skull-like object out of his pocket. "This won't take long."

Upon seeing the object in question, Lucas' eyes widened. "...YOU. The one who's been killing our kind throughout the country: Jack Hellzone."

"Ding~ding," the man, Jack Hellzone, replied, slapping the object down around his waist, a belt made of 8 additional skulls materializing around him. "And, as they say across the ocean... **Henshin**!"

Suddenly, the front skull of the belt let out a sound akin to maniacal laughter, as orange light shone out of its empty eyes. The light began to encompass Jack, starting to resemble flames, as black, smokey lines stretched out around him as well. A flash of light later, and Jack was now wearing a black bodysuit with orange, shimmering, flame-like patterns all around it. The fingertips of his gloves had pointed nails stretched out from them. An orange helmet with pitch-black visors resembling wicked-looking eyes and a demonic grin formed over his head. A puff of black smoke vented out of his belt as the laughter ended.

"Okay, so, who wants to dance first?" Jack asked, the black glass of his visors stretching and moving to mimic his actual eyes and mouth, just before Terry shot him through the shoulder. "...Um, RUDE!"

With that, more of the gangsters began opening fire, riddling him with bullets and causing him to yelp and whine in pain. Eventually, he managed to pick up a large portion of the broken wall and hold it up as a shield around him. Mind you, it was barely working at all, but it at least stopped some of the bullets. The Mad Toku Hero then threw it at the men shooting him, slamming three of them into the wall. Terry looked on in horror as his comrades fell unconscious to the floor, at least one's neck clearly broken, and blood smeared across the wall. He then spotted Jordan making a run for it with the briefcase.

"Jordan!" Terry screamed. "Don't leave me! Don't-"

Before Terry could finish, Cammy grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck, letting him fall dead onto the floor. "Ugh, not even worth drinking from him. What a whiny little shit."

"Hey, not gonna get an argument from me!" Jack Hellzone replied, dusting himself off, all the while the Necros Organization (those standing, anyway) pulled rapiers out from under their jackets. Seeing this, he began to clap excitedly. "...Ooh, it's weapon time! I love weapon time!"

With that, the Crazed Crusader slapped both hands across two of the skulls adorning his belt. Orange light poured out from them, forming into a pair of thick, wooden torches with fuchsia-coloured flames. Jack grabbed hold of both of them, spinning them in his hands. Leaping at Layla, he managed to quickly disarm her of her rapier and set her coat on fire, sending her running screaming toward the rain before collapsing in a blazing heap. Just as he was feeling good about that, however, Conal managed to slash one of his torches in half.

"...HEY!" Hellzone yelled in annoyance. "That was my second-favourite torch, you asshole!" Not caring, Conal picked up Layla's fallen rapier and started slashing and stabbing at Jack, who deflected the attacks with his remaining torch, before Conal proceeded to cross both of his rapiers around the torch and essentially scissor straight through it. "...And that was my FAVOURITE torch! What the fuck, man?!"

Conal let out a primal yell as he shoved both rapiers into Jack Hellzone's shoulders and pinned him to a wall. He then leaned forward to try and bite into Jack's neck, but Jack quickly managed to reach up and stab the sharp nails of his gloves into Conal's eyes, temples, and cheeks, forcing him to back away in pain. Seeing his opening, Jack stretched both hands out toward the burning and broken torches. The fuchsia flames sped through the air into the palms of his hands, which he then formed into a fireball, and hurled straight through Conal's chest and out his back, incinerating his heart. The vampire fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor, his body quickly turning to a lifeless husk before falling apart into ashes.

"Three down," Jack counted, pulling the blades from his shoulders and letting them drop to the floor as Cammy and Lucas took up fighting stances. "Two to go."

Tapping a skull on his right hip, Hellzone quickly took hold of the handle of the silver chain whip that formed from the orange flash of light. The small spiked ball fell to the ground, causing the spot on the wooden floor it hit to frost over. The Crazed Crusader quickly whipped it forward as the two vampires rushed him, catching Lucas in the arm and sending him spinning to the floor. Cammy, on the other hand, managed to maneuver around the chain whip and slash across Jack's left bicep. Jack stumbled to his right, creating some space between himself and Cammy as the latter licked the blood from her rapier.

"Mmm, you taste sweet, lover," Cammy complimented, letting the blood run down her throat.

"And I bet you taste like old bitch," Jack exclaimed. "And not in the milfy kind of way, either."

Cammy chuckled lowly, readying her weapon as Lucas got back to his feet and stood on the opposite side of Jack from her. "Not the first to take shots at how old I REALLY am."

"Nope...but I WILL be the last!" the Mad Toku Hero declared, hitting the skull on his left hip to bring out a second chain whip. Once it was drawn, he spun around, whipping at both vampires. Lucas managed to deflect the attack with his rapier, but the blow froze the blade completely, while a second swing from the chain whips smashed it apart, stunning him and knocking him to the floor. Cammy, meanwhile, was caught in her left hip, which turned even colder than her vampire body already was, and then slammed in the chest by a spiked ball, which impaled her breasts. She screamed in pain, but was cut off as the second chain whip wrapped around her neck and throat. Jack then hauled her in close and grabbed the spiked ball of the second whip, using it to cave her skull in and crush her brain. As Lucas got back to his feet, he could only watch as the bloody corpse of Cammy fell to the ground, quickly turning to ash.

Jack slapped the skulls on his hips, causing the chain whips to dematerialize as he shook the frost from his palms. "And then there was one."

"I-I'm still here!" Alec insisted, still trying to get the rubble off of him.

"Oh, no, I got you too, don't worry," Jack replied dismissively.

Alec blinked, confused, until he started to feel his legs heat up. Looking at the rubble, he realized that the flames that had engulfed Layla's body and turned her into ashes had spread across the floor and set the wooden rubble atop him on fire. He screamed in horror as the flames quickly spread out over him, and then began to burn him as well. Lucas grit his teeth hard enough to taste his own blood as he could only listen to Alec burn to death.

"You've killed my entire team," Lucas observed, his nails extending into sharp nails. "I'd be impressed...if I wasn't so enraged!"

Lucas ran straight at Jack, too fast for him to dodge. Instead, the mad hero raised both hands and clasped Lucas' in them, the two getting into a test of strength and jamming their nails into each other's hands. Eventually, Lucas began to get the better of Hellzone, forcing him to his knees. However, unbeknownst to him, this was exactly where Jack wanted to be, and he quickly took advantage of this, headbutting Lucas right in his genitals so hard that it felt like they burst open. He then stood up hard and fast, catching Lucas in the jaw with his helmet and breaking his bottom left fang clean off. As Lucas released Jack's hands and stumbled backward, the latter quickly went on the offensive, stabbing and slashing across the vampire's chest with his claws, cleaving the emblem of the Necros Organization off his coat. Lastly, Jack flipped backwards, hitting a somersault kick into Lucas' chin and sending him crashing into a wall.

Jack landed on his feet in a crouched position, spotting his chance to finish this. "What a horrible night to be a vampire fighting Jack Hellzone!"

As Lucas started to push himself off the wall, the Mad Toku Hero slapped the front skull of his belt. A wild laughter echoed out from the skull as orange, flame-like light and black smoke poured out from its empty eyes and gathered into the soles of Jack's boots. Jack then leaped up into the air, high enough to stab his claws into the roof, and then shoved himself off of it and down at Lucas, hitting a dive-kick into the vampire's chest. Lucas again slammed into the wall, his body convulsing hard. He began to yell out in agony as orange light and black smoke poured out from his every orifice, out of every open wound, before his body literally exploded apart in a ball of flames.

Hellzone stood up, surveying the area. It was filled with the scent of blood and smoke, and littered with ash, debris, and corpses. Dusting himself off, he turned and took his leave, heading back out into the storm. As he made his exit, though, a thought occurred to him that made him stop in place, looking dumbfounded.

"...Aw, shit!" Jack cursed, his shoulders slumping. "I was supposed to get the guy with the rocket launcher, too!... ... ...Meh, next time."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided, after listening to some Castlevania and Kamen Rider Kiva tracks, to make a quick and badass one-shot for Mr. Jack Hellzone, one of my superhero OCs. Jack is sort of an expy/fusion of Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Jack Skellington (particularly his Kingdom Hearts interpretation), and a Kamen Rider...So, yeah, he can be kind of a clusterfuck of a concept for a character. Originally, I had created him as Jack'd, but since that name can get kinda confusing, I decided to just go with Jack and then gave him the last name Hellzone. He's a tokusatsu fan, and because the magic of the belt he has is used in a manner determined by the thoughts of the user, Jack was given a Kamen Rider-esque outfit. It comes complete with razor sharp claws on the gloves, and the helmet's black visors actually move and contort to match his facial expressions underneath. The individual skulls on his belt can also be pressed to give him different weapons, like a torch burning fuchsia flames that he can bend to his will, or chain whips that can freeze anything they strike, and so on. And he even has a Rider Kick, as seen from the ending.
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you think of this one-shot, and if you'd like to see any more for him or other characters I've made in the future. Ja né!


End file.
